I Choose You
by The1upguy
Summary: Cynder must make her move quickly, or lose the only one she has ever felt love for. Another song parody, but unlike my first, this does not go well with the music itself. Hope you enjoy.


**First and foremost, this is not part of the timeline in the stories I am writing now, just another song that got stuck in my head. Also, I just want to add that I am not a Sara Bareilles fan, but someone who go stuck listening to the same song forty times in one day.**

**So here is her new song "I choose you" which to me, almost seems like it was written for Cynder. **

**Oh yeah...disclaimers. I do not own Spyro or any characters in this story, and I certainly don't own the song, although I wouldn't mind getting the cash she's raking in right now. In short, I own nothing, but here it is anyway**

**I Choose You**

After the defeat of Malefor, both Cynder and Spyro were found the next day, laying unconscious side by side. They were taken to New Warfang where their injuries were mended, and both given time to rest before returning to the world as heroes. However, as many times as Spyro asked her "Did you say you loved me?", Cynder would not answer this simple question out of fear, and both became depressed.

For months the two stayed together, as if still attached by the neck, but only becoming close friends and nothing more. It was hardest on Cynder, whom knew she loved only one dragon, but could never bring herself to say what was in her heart. She refused his paw several times, as Spyro made his choice known on many occasions, shunning the one that always protected her, not truly understanding the meaning of unconditional love.

Until one fateful day when a beautiful red and black female fire dragoness, whom decided to chase the available purple dragon, kissed her hero in public.

**_"I let the bough break, and it has come crashing..."_** She says to herself, as Spyro returns a peck to the cheek of this unknown dragoness, and tears begin to form in her crystal green eyes. **_"...I let the sun fade out to a dark sky." _**Cynder lowers her head in depression, as her life becomes dark again in one harsh moment. **_"I can't say that I even noticed it was absent, since I have been living on the light from his eyes!"_**

Suddenly Spyro reaches down to grasp the paw of this red dragoness, and Cynder breaks down, but knows it is now or never. She disappears into the shadows, zipping across the main square of New Warfang, and reappearing before both dragons.

"Please Spyro...STOP!" she says, looking at the red dragoness' paw held by his, and showing nothing but pain in her eyes.

**"I'll unfold before you! What I've strung together! The very first words, of this lifelong love letter."**

Spyro releases the red dragoness paw, hearing the passion in Cynder's voice, and his eyes open wide showing her the light she craves.

**"Tell the world that I finally got it all right..." **She says softly, before turning her eyes to Spyro, and showing the conviction within them. **"...I choose...you!"** Cynder grasps his right paw, holding it tightly in her own **"I will become yours, and you will become mine..." **She leans forward and passionately kisses him on the lips. **"...I choose...you!"**

**"There was a time when I would have believed them...they told me you would not come true, just love's illusion" **She continues, looking at all the prying eyes, beginning to gather around the three dragons, and she blocks them out. Cynder focuses on the only eyes that matter, the ones that saw her heart under the darkness of Malefor's grasp.

"**But then you found me...and everything changed!" **She places her paw upon Spyro's chest, and feels his heart pounding **"Now I believe in something again!"**

**"My whole heart...will be yours forever, this is a beautiful start to my lifelong love letter."**

Before Spyro can mutter a word, Cynder snaps around to face the growing crowd, and raises her voice to be heard by all.

**"I'm here to tell the world that I finally got all right!" **Cynder cranes her head to stare at Spyro, and keeps her voice high as she continues. **"I choose you!"** She flips her head back to face the stunned crowd. **"I will become his, and he will become mine!"**

Regardless of the amount of onlookers, including a stunned red dragoness beside her hopeful boyfriend, Cynder plants a massive kiss upon Spyro's muzzle, and he does not fight her off.

**" I choose you!"**

Cynder suddenly becomes quiet, holding the purple dragon tightly in her grasp, making sure he cannot leave. She leans her head around his cheek, resting it softly against his neck, and whispers the most important part of her open letter off affection to him.

**"We are not perfect, we'll learn from our mistakes, and as long as it takes I will prove my love too you."** She says softly, and Spyro shutters at the pure sincerity in her voice, as she begs for the one that she almost let go. However, again before he can say anything, Cynder snaps her head back, and focuses on his eyes. **"I am not scared of the elements, I am underprepared, but I am willing and even better...if I get to be the other half of you."**

Spyro breaks down with this line and Cynder holds him straight, making sure he knows her strength and willingness to be his support. She cups his muzzle gently in her paw, and holds his eyes to hers.

**"I told the world that I finally got it all right. I choose you!" **She says and embraces her hero tightly. **"I will become yours, and you will become mine...****I choose you!"**

Spyro, finally able to get a word in, utters a simple.

"I choose you too!"

Cynder just holds him for a moment, listening to his heart pounding, until noticing the red dragoness still standing beside Spyro. "I'm sorry." She whispers, knowing how bad that must have been for her, however a very wide and smug grin crosses her face.

"It's OK..." The red dragoness remarks, and places a gentle paw upon Cynder's cheek, holding it closer to Spyro. "...I'm glad I was able to help you and Spyro!"

The dark dragoness balks, as this fire breather leaves without the slightest bit of smoke, and suddenly notices Spyro laughing. "Did you do that to make me jealous?" She barks, snapping her head back to see the same smug grin on his face.

"I was running out of options baby, and I knew the sight of me holding another dragoness' paw would probably do the trick."

Cynder just stares at him for a moment, and Spyro never breaks his smile, seeing the love still within her angered glare. "Maybe I made the wrong choice." Cynder says sarcastically, and Spyro takes his cue to plant a very passionate kiss upon her muzzle, making her understand the choice she made, and how right it was.

The End

**Again, thank you Sara Bareilles for writing this song, and taking my Man Card.**


End file.
